Lin's Journey
by Sakaiya
Summary: Rewritten and reposted. Meilin is tired of feeling like the weak link in her family. Tired of being ostrasized for her inability to use magic, she makes a decision. The decision to run away from home. This is her journey and where she ends up.


Prologue

Li Meilin had always been the weak link in her family. She was a champion fighter, a warrior with the strength and will to beat anyone who got in her way, but her family fought magic. Physical strength meant nothing against magic and will meant only little more. The truth was, Meilin was more hinderence than help to her family.

Actually, even outside of the Li bloodlines, she was still little more than completely useless. Syaoran considered her a complete waste of time, especially when it came to capturing Clow Cards. He had never said the words aloud, just gave her looks of mild irritation, but Meilin was good at reading between the lines.

Sakura, well she was the card captor. There was no way she could beat that. Not only was Sakura the only one with the capability of sealing the cards, but she had Syaoran to help her with it. Actually she had a whole team. Syaoran to help her subdue the cards, Kero to keep her informed about the, and Tomoyo to give her a constant smile and to keep her spirits high. They were a unit long before Meilin came and no matter how hard she tried, she didn't really fit in.

When all the cards had been captured, she fit in even less. Now that Sakura had converted all the cards into Sakura cards and she and Syaoran had left back for home… well all she was good for was cheering up the chronically depressed Syaoran. Even then, her attempts weren't very effective.

She was still in constant contact with Japan, constantly mailing Sakura and Tomoyo, Tomoyo much more than the card captor. She never mentioned her feelings of uselessness and growing depression, but the designer in training picked up on it anyway.

Meilin appreciated the effort, but at times Tomoyo's comforting words just made her feel worse. She wasn't even good enough to hide her freaking inadequacies. Her time training with Syaoran had been drastically reduced, with all the cards captured. That wasn't to say that he didn't train at all, but much of it was focused on possible future _magical_ threats. Lin couldn't do anything to help him when it came to that.

Then one day, the letter came. It was a letter Lin had been expecting for days but it still made her feel overjoyed with happiness to see it. It was a letter from Tomoyo. This letter, however, was different from the others. Instead of just updates on what was happening, sketches of the latest designs Tomoyo was planning on making, short five page scripts Tomoyo experimented with, or even the occasional tape of what was going on in Japan, this letter carried an invitation.

'Why don't you guys come back to Japan for a while? The new amusement park is going to open soon, and it will be just in time for the festival. If you come, Sakura will finally be able to answer Syaoran's confession, and you can get a break from the all magical family that has you feeling all depressed. We don't all have magic, remember, and honestly, I miss you. You guys can stay with me, if you like, there is plenty of room…'

Meilin read those words again and again, feeling hope blossom in her heart. She could stay with Tomoyo for a while. Hang around with people who were like her, magically inept. She could remember clearly what it was like, how wonderful it was, despite the fact that she had spent most of her time with those who could do some form of magic. The only thing was, once she went there, she really didn't think she would be able to come back. She wasn't the type to tease herself with just a sample of freedom.

That was when the plan clicked in her head. She and Syaoran would go to Tomoeda. She and Tomoyo would make sure that Sakura confessed that she loved Syaoran just as much as he liked her. Then she would leave. She could just run away. If there was one thing her training had ensured, it was that she was physically strong enough to take care of herself, so she wouldn't be in but so much danger if she left. And she was pretty good at disappearing. She could just leave and emerse herself in a life that was completely with out magic.

Grinning to herself she thought of ways to convince Syaoran that they should go. Last time she came after he did and left with him. This time, she was going to go with him but leave him behind.

'One day Syaoran, you'll forgive me for abusing you're love and trust this way.' She thought to herself as she packed her things.


End file.
